Tidal wave
by vbarethebest
Summary: What will Vegeta do when a tidal wave comes and he risks losing everything? Ok really stupid review i know, but hey. Please R&R. Only rated PG13 because of a few bits of bad language.


It was a beautiful, sunny day. All of the Z gang were hanging out at the beach having fun. Well, everyone except Vegeta. He was being his normal, gloomy, selfish self. He was lying on his towel, listening to music on his head phones, at the highest volume. Chi chi and Bulma were sunbathing. Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan were swimming in the sea, Goku was starting the barbecue and Roshi was hitting on woman, getting lots of slaps in the process.

"Hey Bulma, what's up with Vegeta?"

Bulma sat up and looked at Vegeta. Chi chi sat up next to her, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know do I Chi. He doesn't talk to me about anything."

"Hmmm."

Goku fired up the barbecue and dropped a huge steak on it. He looked over at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't notice because his music was too loud.

"Vegeta!"

Goku fired a small ki blast at his music player. It exploded. Vegeta turned round with a menacing look on his face. He stomped up to Gou.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Well you couldn't hear me Vegeta."

"So you blew up the only thing that's entertainment on this pitiful beach?"

"Well basically. I was wondering if you wanted to help me with the barbecue?"

"Awww. Poor little Kakarot can't handle a wimpy barbecue by himself can he!"

"Come on Vegeta. Don't be such an ass."

Vegeta powered up and flew away at such a speed it blew Goku's chef hat off. (LOL!)

Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi chi and Roshi all came over to see what was happening.

Bulma stood by Goku with an angry look on her face.

"What did you do now Goku?"

"Nothing! I just told him to stop being such an ass."

Bulma sighed and raised a fist to Goku's face. Krillin walked forward and grabbed her.

"Come on everyone! Let's go for a swim!"

Goku agreed hurriedly. They all ran into the water. Goku played jump the waves with Gohan. Yamcha and Krillin dragged Roshi in with them, while Bulma and Chi chi just relaxed in the water. Goku picked Gohan up and held him on his shoulders.

"Dad?"

"Yeh?"

"Is there meant to be smoke coming from the barbecue?"

"Oh darn!"

Goku ran to the barbecue with Gohan still on his shoulders. He picked up a plate and placed the cooked steak on it. The sausages were already done and the bread was ready for the hot dogs.

"Hey! Everyone! Barbecue's ready!"

Everyone came running in from the sea to get some food. They all sat round a large red and white chequered cloth and enjoyed each others company.

They all sat round the cloth, even after they had finished eating, just talking and chatting. Bulma didn't say much. She sat, staring at the sea. Chi chi saw her and nudged her.

"You wanna talk?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

Suddenly everyone came running in from the sea screaming. The Z gang looked at them

"Tidal wave! Get a move on!"

A woman ran by carrying a screaming child. Goku stood up with a serious look on his face.

"Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin, come with me and try and stop that wave. The rest of you get as far away from here as possible."

Chi chi stood up and grabbed hold of Goku's arm.

"But Goku. You can't what if….?"

"Just do it Chi chi!"

Bulma grabbed Chi chi's arm and dragged her away. Master Roshi followed close behind.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha flew towards the wave.

"Come on you guys. Hit it with everything you've got! Try and break it apart!"

The wave came closer and closer until it was towering above them. Yamcha held his hand out and a small spirit bomb appeared above his hand. Krillin held a flat hand above his head and made a destructo disc. Gohan held his hands above his head and a big, purple and yellow masenko appeared in his hands. Goku did his signature move, the kamehameha. They all fired at the same time. All the blasts just splashed into the wave. Goku gritted his teeth and the wave started to descend towards them.

"Move it!"

Goku powered up to super Saiyen. He flew and grabbed Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha. Then did his best to get them as far from the wave as possible. It was no good. The wave soon caught up with them and engulfed them in water. Goku's golden hair turned to black and disappeared under the water. As did Krillin's (bald head), Yamcha's and Gohan's.

Chi chi turned round from the front of beach and saw the wave coming.

"Goku!"

"Chi chi! Come on! Get out of here!"

Bulma grabbed her hand and ran. No matter how hard they tried, the wave still got them in the end. Bulma was sure she would die. She let it happen. There was no stopping it. Chi chi and Roshi were struggling with all their might to survive. Bulma just sank into the water. She closed her eyes and got ready. Chi chi saw her sinking to the bottom of the water.

"Bulma!"

She dived under the water and went to grab her. She had almost grabbed her when she herself ran out of air. She swam as fast as she could to the surface. She took in a big gulp of breath before another wave collapsed on top of her. The situation was hopeless. Sooner or later they would all be gone.

Vegeta was sitting in the Capsule Corporation lounge. He was sprawled out on the sofa with a bowl of pop-corn on his lap. He was in the middle of watching a movie when suddenly an News bulletin flashed on the screen.

_Breaking news. They has been a giant tidal wave at North Shore beach. The air force are they trying to save as many people as they can. The fire brigade and the ambulances are they tending to the rescued. For now, all we can do is pray for their safety. _

Vegeta stood up abruptly, knocking the bowl of pop-corn onto the floor. He couldn't believe what was happening.

'_Bulma.'_

Vegeta powered up to super Saiyen and took to the sky. He raced over to North Shore beach. The scene he saw before him was devastating. Waves were crashing everywhere. Cars were being washed away in the water. He flew down just above the waves. He held his hands out in front of him. A large ki ball appeared in his hands.

"Final flash!"

Vegeta hurtled a final flash towards the waves. The rage of losing everything boiled inside of him. The final flash crashed into the wave. The wave splashed to the ground. Sending little droplets of water all over the place. At last the wave had subsided, but Vegeta only had onethought on his mind. Finding everyone, especially Bulma. He flew up into the air and tried to sense any energies. He found Krillin's first. Vegeta flew down to the sand and saw Krillin lying on the ground, unconscious. Vegeta took a senzu bean out of his pocket and stuffed it into Krillin's mouth. Krillin choked down the bean and slowly opened his eyes. He jumped up when he realised where he was.

"Vegeta? What's going on?"

"Where are the others you fool?"

"I don't know do I?"

Vegeta growled and turned away. He searched for Goku's energy signal. It was hard to miss. Vegeta scowled at how strong Goku's ki level was, even after being caught in the wave. Vegeta flew towards the energy. He found Goku lying in a tree, unconscious. He took out another senzu bean and put it in Goku's mouth. Goku swallowed it and quickly regained health.

"Kakarot. I can't believe _you_ couldn't stop that wave."

"Nice to see you too."

"You should be glad to be alive after that."

"Yeah close one. What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, you imbecile! Where are the others?"

"Got no idea."

Vegeta scowled.

"If we look together, we will find them sooner. Ok?"

"Ok Vegeta."

Vegeta and Goku flew off in different directions. _'Kakarot can find those other losers. I _**will** _find Bulma.'_

It took Goku and Vegeta hardly anytime to find the others. Goku found Chi chi, Roshi and Gohan. Chi chi had been sitting in the sand in a ball, crying her eyes out when Goku levitated down in front of her. She looked up slowly and couldn't believe that Goku was really alive.

"Hey Chi."

Chi chi stood up and threw her arms round his neck. Goku put his arms round her waist and pulled her close to him. Chi chi smiled at his touch. She pulled away and smiled at him. The smile quickly faded.

"Where is Gohan?"

"Don't worry Chi. I can sense his energy. He's fine."

Krillin tagged along with Goku and Chi chi as they flew around to find Gohan and Roshi. Roshi was found lying on the beach next to an unconscious woman. He picked her up in his arms and got ready to take her home with him when Goku flew down and took her from him. He put her back on the floor and grabbed master Roshi. They flew into the air trying to sense where Gohan's energy signal was coming from. Goku was concentrating hard when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hi guys."

Goku spun round with Chi chi in his arms. It was Gohan. He was floating in the air, smiling at them. Chi chi was overjoyed.

"Gohan! Oh thank goodness my baby is safe!"

Goku smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Glad you're safe Gohan."

Gohan looked at all them.

"Hey aren't we missing someone?"

Everyone looked blank. Gohan sighed.

"Yamcha?"

They all suddenly realised that Yamcha was missing. Neither Goku, Gohan or Krillin could sense his energy. Goku turned serious.

"I fear the worst for Yamcha. We must find Vegeta and save Yamcha."

Vegeta was levitating over the top of a cliff,that Yamcha was hanging, precariously, unconscious over the edge of. Vegeta just stared as Yamcha slipped further over the edge.

'_If I let him die, than I can have Bulma for myself. But if I do that and Bulma finds out I didn't save him then she'll hate me. On the other hand if I save him Bulma will be happy with me, but he will still be here and she'll still love him!'_

Yamcha's body slipped over the edge of the cliff and he hurtled towards the ground. Vegeta shot after him. He flew as fast as he could. Goku appeared at the top of the cliff, having used instant translocation. He looked down and saw Yamcha falling to his demise, with Vegeta trying to save him.

Yamcha was just a few metres from the ground. Vegeta reached out to grab the back of his gi. He reached as close as he could but as much as he tried he could not grab him. He heard Goku behind him

"Vegeta! Grab him! Hurry! Or he'll die!"

Vegeta tried harder, as hard as he could. But he couldn't reach him. Vegeta slowed down and stopped just as Yamcha hit the ground. His body smacked into the ground. Blood started to appear around him. His body started to drain of colour. Gohan flew down slowly. Roshi's face was blank, Goku was clenching his teeth. His grip on Chi chi was tightening.

"Goku?"

Goku let go of her and flew down to Yamcha. Gohan landed and ran towards him. He put his hands on Yamcha's shoulder and nudged him.

"Yamcha? Come on Yamcha! Get up!"

Goku landed next to Gohan. He bent down and picked his only son up in his arms. Gohan buried his head in his father's gi. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan. There's nothing we can do. We will just have to hope that Bulma is alive so we can get the dragon radar and wish him back. For now I think we should get you and Chi chi home."

Gohan nodded. He stared at Yamcha as his dad flew up into the air. Goku looked down at Vegeta.

"You did your best Vegeta. We can't ask more than that. And neither can she."

Goku flew up faster, grabbed Chi chi, Roshi and Krillin and used instant translocation to get them home. Vegeta stared at the space where Goku had just been.

'_How does he bloody know that I have feelings for the woman?'_

Vegeta looked down at Yamcha's lifeless body, lying in a pile of blood.

"Ugh."

Vegeta held out his hand and a ki ball appeared.

'_I can't leave his body here. It's horrid.'_

He fired a small ki ball at Yamcha's body. It disappeared. The blast had disintegrated his body. Vegeta sighed and lowered his head. He tried his best to find Bulma's ki signature. He couldn't find it anywhere. He flew up to the sky frantically. He looked round carefully. He would not lose her. He searched for hours. It became dark and he still flew around the beach and the town looking for her. He looked under water and out at sea. Nothing. She was no where to be found.

'_What if she died and king Yamma took her body? She can't be dead. She just can't!'_

Vegeta clenched his fists and fired a huge ki ball at nothing in particular. He fell to the sand. He landed on his knees and pounded his fists into the ground. He lay there for hours.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked up and saw Goku looking down at him.

"You didn't find her then?"

Vegeta stood up and scowled at him.

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard Vegeta. I know you don't care for any of us, I knew it must have been her or else you wouldn't have come back here today. You live with the girl Vegeta, it had to happen sooner or later. Also why would you bother trying to save Yamcha? You've been out her searching for her for hours Vegeta. Anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. I can't feel her energy anywhere Kakarot."

"Vegeta I don't know if she is still…..after all. It's not like she's a Saiyen."

"She is alive Kakarot! She has to be!"

"Look Vegeta. I think you should go home and get some sleep. Keep searching for her energy everyday. If she's really alive, and if you truly love her then her energy should come to you, eventually."

Vegeta yelled in anger and powered up. He sped off into the air and towards Capsule corp. Goku sighed and set off home.

Vegeta spent the next two days locked inside the gravity room. He even slept in there. Although he spent the whole time training, the only thing on his mind was Bulma.

'_Kakarot is stupid. How can her energy come to me? I have to find her! I _**will **_find her. I will. I will find you Bulma. Please be safe.__If she's alive, she's alive. And if she's dead...well. She won't be dead. Not if I find her before death does!'_

Vegeta pushed the button on the inside of the GR. The cold breeze brushed against his sweaty body. It felt good after two days in the hot GR. He stood outside for a while. He closed his eyes and let the breeze calm him. He walked into the Capsule Corp. kitchen to find Bunny serving up dinner. Bunny and Dr.Briefs looked up as he walked in. Dr.Briefs walked up to Vegeta.

"Out of my way old man."

"Not until you tell us where our daughter is."

"I said out of my way!"

Vegeta pushed Dr.Briefs to the floor and sped to his room. He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower up to hottest setting he could handle. He stepped into the big cubicle and had a long, hot, steamy shower. He let the water run down his rippling muscles. He sighed deeply as an image of Bulma appeared in front of him, again. He reached out, like he could touch it. The image was sad. It started to walk away. Vegeta opened his eyes and the image was gone. He held a hand to his head.

'_Get a grip Vegeta. Now you're seeing things."_

He walked out the shower and tied a towel round his waist. He looked into the mirror. He turned on the cold tap and splashed some cold water onto his face. He walked into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans. No top. (A/N: OOOOO YUM!) He ran a hand through his hair.

He laid down on his bed. It was already dark. He pulled the covers up to his chest and fell asleep.

Vegeta woke up with a start. It was pitch black. He reached over and clicked the button on top of the clock. It lit up. The time was 2:53. Vegeta let his head drop back the pillow. What had woken him up? There it was again. A sudden energy signal rushing through his body. He sat up in bed. Vegeta looked around him. He got out of bed and turned on the light. He fell to the floor as the energy rushed through him again. Vegeta got up, using his desk of drawers for support. He limped over to the double doors that led to the balcony. He pushed them open and fell. He pulled himself up using the white railings that trailed round the balcony. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. He could smell something in the wind. Not natural. He rose into the air slowly. He followed the scent in the air. Suddenly it became strong. Unbelievably strong. The smell turned into a familiar scent.

'_Bulma!'_

He looked down at the ground, frantically searching for her. That's when he saw her. Crawling through the muddy forest ground. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn and her whole body was caped in mud. She could barely stand up.

'_No wonder I couldn't sense her ki!'_

Vegeta rushed to the ground in front of her. Bulma looked up. Vegeta stumbled backwards at the sight of her. Her hair was stuck to her face, it was scratched and blood trickled down her chin. Tears where falling form her eyes and her forehead was bruised.

"V…V…Vegeta? Is…that…you?"

Vegeta knelt down in front of her.

"Yeh it's me."

Bulma's face broke out into a smile.

"Thank god."

With that, Bulma's eyes closed and she fell into a heap on the floor. Vegeta reached out and turned her over onto her back. He reached under her and gathered her up in his arms. Her body fell limp in his arms. Vegeta powered up and rushed her back to CC. He rushed into the lab where Dr.Briefs was working. He fell out of his chair when Vegeta rushed in. He quickly gathered himself up and ran to Bulma when he saw her.

"My god! What happened?"

Vegeta growled at him.

"Leave! Now!"

"Right. Going."

Dr.Briefs scurried out the room like a scared mouse. Vegeta blew the lab doors shut with a pulse of his energy. He placed Bulma on the hospital bed in the lab. He didn't know how to use the lab equipment, and he wasn't going to lower himself to asking Bulma's nutty parents for help. He put his hand to her face where she was still bleeding. He had to do it. If he didn't….she may not make it. Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated. He released pulses of energy through his fingertips which were touching the wound. He carried on until her face regained colour. He took his hand away. The blood was still there but she had stopped bleeding. He examined her exposed skin. She was in a terrible state. There were scratches, cuts and bruises all over her. Shreds of clothes hung loosely around her. Vegeta pulled a chair over next to her bed and sat down. He sat back and closed his eyes.

Vegeta woke up at 10:30 in the morning. He looked over at Bulma. She was still sleeping soundly. There was a look of pain on her face. Vegeta ran a thumb across her face. He got up and walked to the intercom on the wall. He pushed the red button.

"Anybody there?"

"Erm...yes. Hello Vegeta."

It was Bulma's father.

"Bring me some food. Now. And bring some for the woman too."

"Yes Vegeta. Just coming. I'll send Bunny down with it."

The intercom went dead before Vegeta could retaliate. He hated Bunny. She was so annoying! Vegeta went back to the chair and watched Bulma sleep.

_Knock Knock_

Bunny opened the lab doors and walked over to Vegeta. She rested a tray of food on the bed table next to him. She walked over to the side of the bed and looked at her sleeping daughter. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smiled and left. Vegeta looked at the array of food next to him. There was toast and jam, cereal, chocolate croissants and orange juice. Vegeta picked up one of the glasses of orange juice and drunk it in one gulp. Then he had one slice of toast. His usually large appetite was _un_usually small. He stayed with Bulma for another two and a half hours. He just stared at her. It was 1:00. Bulma's eye slowly flickered opened. Vegeta quickly lifted his head when he heard her groan. Bulma blinked her eyes. The room seemed unfamiliar. She raised her hand to her head to try and sooth her pounding headache. She felt something on her head, she brought her hand down and saw a red smudge on her hand. She gasped as she suddenly remember what had happened. She tried to sit up quickly but fell back down again. She was still too weak.

"Carefully woman, or you'll hurt yourself more."

"Huh?"

Bulma turned her head and saw Vegeta sitting next to her.

"Oh it's you Vegeta. Lucky me." (Sarcastic btw!)

Vegeta scowled, but smiled again. A smile that melted Bulma's heart.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on Vegeta? I remember the wave, and suddenly being pulled under, I just let it take me. I thought I was dead. I woke up on a cliff somewhere. I had no idea where I was. I began to walk down the cliff but got caught in some bushes. I made it to North Shore city. I got through there easy enough, but then I got to the forest. Horrible place."

Bulma shivered.

"I tried to find you. I couldn't see you, or sense your ki anywhere."

"You…tried to find me?"

"Yeh. Well, who would fix the GR if it broke?"

Bulma smiled.

"Oh my god. How are the others! Chi chi, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Roshi? Are they ok?"

"They're fine."

"What about Yamcha?"

Vegeta's smiled faded.

"Vegeta what happened?"

"He…didn't make it. He fell over a cliff and…"

Tears came to Bulma's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it."

"Well why didn't you try and save him? God Vegeta!"

"I did! I did try and save him! And if you don't believe me then fine, but I have witnesses. Besides, it's not like he's gone forever, you can always wish him back with the dragon balls."

Bulma put her hands by her sides and tried to push herself up. Vegeta stood up and put his arm round her back and helped her. When Bulma was sat up properly, she blushed as she realised that Vegeta was sitting next to her on the bed. And he was close. She stared into his eyes. He stared back. Vegeta raised a hand to Bulma's face and ran a finger along her cheek bones. Bulma reached up and took hold of Vegeta's hand in her own. Bulma winced as Vegeta ran his hand down her arm, over a bruise. Vegeta looked down and noticed what he had done. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come on. We had better get those wounds cleared up."

Bulma held her hand out to him. With all the strength she had, Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed. Vegeta stood in front of her as she climbed off the bed. She tried to stand but her legs were too weak. Bulma stumbled forward and fell into Vegeta's arms. They both blushed. Vegeta reached under Bulma and picked her up, easily, in his arms. Bulma put her arms round Vegeta's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta smiled at this. He took her into the bathroom and sat her down on the side of the bath. He walked over to the sink and wetted a sponge with cold water. When he had done that he went back and sat next to Bulma. He took hold of her arm and held it up. He ran the sponge over her arm , cleaning up all the blood and scratched. Bulma winced in agony. Vegeta tried to be softer. He reached out for Bulma's other arm and cleaned that one. He raised his hand to her face and trailed the sponge round her jaw line. He held his hand up to her forehead and held her fringe out of the way. He looked the bruise on her forehead. It was quite big. He tried as hard as he could to clean it without hurting her. Bulma raised both her hands and clasped Vegeta's hands together between her own. They stared into each others eyes.

"Woman I…I…I need to go and get breakfast."

He stood up and walked out of the bathroom and back into the lab.

'_Damn! Damn! Damn! What the fuck did I do that for! I totally ruined it! What a stupid excuse as well. She knows I've already had my breakfast. _

Vegeta turned on his heels and stalked back into the bathroom. Bulma looked up at him.

"Vegeta? Why are you here? I thought you were getting breakfast?"

Vegeta looked at the floor.

"I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong with you Vegeta? Come on, you know you can tell me. You've been acting really weird lately."

"I dunno. I think I'm ill."

"Actually Vegeta…"

Bulma blushed.

"I think you're in love."

"What? With who!"

Bulma's blush turned into a scarlet colour.

"Erm. Isn't it obvious?"

"You? Why would I be in love with a pathetic weakling like you!"

Bulma looked hurt.

"Vegeta listen to yourself. You know you do. And if could just admit it then maybe I would be able to tell you that I have feelings for you too!"

Bulma clasped her hands over her mouth when she realised what she had said. Vegeta walked over and sat down next to her on the edge of the bath. He took hold of her hands and gripped them firmly.

"I can't."

"Why not Vegeta?"

"Because I don't know how to. I've never had to before."

"Just say I love you. I will. Cuz I do love you Vegeta. I've known it for a long time but I had to sort out my feelings before I didn't anything about it."

"I…I…love you."

Bulma took her hands out of Vegeta's grasps and slid her arms round his neck. Vegeta picked her up and swung her legs over his lap. Bulma rested her head between his neck and his shoulders. Vegeta leant down and smelt her hair. Bulma leaned up and Vegeta looked down at her. They leaned closer together. They both closed their eyes. Finally, they pressed their lips together. It was wonderful. Neither of them had ever felt anything better. Vegeta pulled back first. He picked Bulma up in his arms and carried her back to the hospital table. He pulled the covers up to her chin, leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You need your rest."

"Vegeta wait. Don't leave me. Stay with me."

Bulma held up the covers. Vegeta slipped in next to her. Bulma cuddled up to him and he slipped his arms round her. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
